


Stitch Stimulation

by insaneFanatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneFanatic/pseuds/insaneFanatic





	Stitch Stimulation

Eridan gasps and grits his teeth as he feels Sollux's thick bulges intrude and stretch and sting. It's too soon for this, much too soon, Eridan had just barely gotten his stitches and Sollux just decided to fill a pail now? That cocky lowblood was going to be the death of him. He whined, being careful not to writhe or tremble violently, or else his lower half would separate from his torso once again. He felt Sollux's calloused hands on his bony hips and slam inside him, god it fucking hurt so good.

"Hah," Eridan cried out and throw his head back, his glasses flew off of his face and landed in the darkness. "Sol!" He felt his skin literally shift. The stitches were coming loose and blood was dribbling out of the slits. Sollux peeled one of his hands away from Eridan's hips and let it slide over to the almost-split abdomen and carefully insert two of his fingers into one of the slits, being lubricated by blood and mucus, he pushed his fingers in and out and in and out and in and out and-- "AUGH!"

"What? Doethn't hurt, doeth it?" Sollux paused and looked at Eridan with fake confusion.

Eridan raised his head and growled, his fins trembled in fury, "Yes it fuckin' does, Sol! Now take your grubby hands out of my body before I stab your neck with my wwand!"

Sollux smirked and raised his eyebrows, pulling out his fingers and licking them lightly, "I thought magic didn't exitht and that wandth were plathtic toyth."

"Shut up and get out." Eridan Ampora will not be made fun of.

"No."

Sollux pulled his fingers away and curled one of them around a thread and tugged at it, making Eridan's halves shift and make slimy noises. The Gemini pulled harder and broke it, making the broken string un-sew itself and making Eridan's organs slosh out onto the ground and making Eridan himself scream in agony. Measures of curses were forced out of the Aquarius' mouth, making Sollux wince and pull back.

"Sol, you glubbin' idiot howw DARE you defile the insides of a prince! You wwill take me to the nearest healing facility so they can fuckin' put me back--" Eridan wheezed out angrily but then began to cry incoherently as Sollux pulled out of his nook roughly and sat on his legs. Sollux took two handfuls of intestines and rubbed them all over his bulge. He hissed and groaned while Eridan's eyes almost popped out of his head as he shrieked in terror.

The mustardblood sighed and let his tongues flop out of his mouth as he panted. Gog, Eridan feels so good against his body, he can almost smell the bile and taste the contents of the highblood's stomach. He squeezed and wrapped the naturally lubricated intestines around his bulges and bucked his hips. His sensitive lengths twitched and dove into Eridan's slippery body.

Eridan gave up screaming and just dug his nails into his scalp and dragged his hands down slowly, making him forget the pain in his separated middle. His teeth ground together and his eyes watered. He felt fucking filthy and unworthy, letting a bloody lowblood do this to him. He was soiled. He was nothing but a disgusting grub.

"Oh, gog, Erii, you feel tho good," Sollux moaned as he released and coated Eridan's guts in his thick genetic material. Eridan sobbed softly and covered his face with the end of his scarf. He was full of shame and lowblood material but he didn't know what to take care of first, neither could be cleaned out thoroughly with a sanitized cloth and just be said and done. No, he needs a more efficient solution. Perhaps he'll consider death as he's dragged to the healing facility.


End file.
